dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom Wiki:User Guidelines
These are the User Guidelines for the Danny Phantom Wiki. For more guidelines, please see the full list. Please direct any further or unanswered questions you may have to an administrator. Wikia Terms of Use In addition to the rules and terms of this wiki stated below, the Danny Phantom Wiki is also under the official Wikia Terms of Use, which you can read here. Code of Conduct 'Interpersonal conduct' *'No personal attacks, threats, insults, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. *'No bullying of any kind.' **This includes things under the above point, but also things like shipping users that do not want to be shipped, mocking, exclusion, etc. Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. *'No swearing.' **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. ***Users with offensive images for their avatars will also not be tolerated and are subject to being banned. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. **'Think everyone is 13.' People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should be registered on the wiki, so when writing something think that 13-year-olds will read it. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not impersonate other users or hack their accounts.' 'Editing on the wiki' *'Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *'Do not make non-constructive edits', including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *'Do not edit war', such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. See Wikipedia's 3 revert rule for more. 'General guidelines' *Do not create two or more user accounts at once without giving a reasonable explanation. *'If you are under the age of 13 and tell someone you are under the age of 13, you may be banned.' If you do not want to be banned, don't tell. Note: we base this off of the Wikia Staff's explanation here: link *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No advertisements.' Advertising other wikis, products, or services is prohibited. *'Please refrain from using other languages besides English.' This is an English Wiki, however there are other Danny Phantom Wikis for other languages, such as: **Español **Deutsch *'If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it.' 'Site use' Safety For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Category:Guidelines